TF Prime: Speed metal
by StupidBolts
Summary: Inspired by Miss Peanutchan's picture "When the medic needs a doctor" on DeviantART


Soon after the oil curdling screams had ceased, a scene was set on the Decepticon ship. Namely; Breakdown carrying Knockout to the medical chamber where Megatron's body was kept.

The larger off-roader Decepticon clasped one servo behind Knockout's back, the other under one of his knee joints. Their chest plates were pressed together, Knockout's arms flung around Breakdown's neck, the crimson Con trying to keep his unsupported leg around Breakdown's hip on his own.

Streaks and scratches cascaded down Knockout's usually flawless paint-job, drips of bodily energon seeping over his partner's fingers and chest.

The racer muttered and razzed out random drivel, blurting out ridiculous sentences out of the blue.

"Blue for the TRUCK!" See? Breakdown pressed his partner closer to his chest plate, in an attempt to comfort his traumatized companion to some extent.

"Come on Knockout, calm down will you?" He sighed gently, ever-so-slightly rocking and cradling the whimpering Con in his arms. Knockout's hands scrambled to stay clung to the larger mech's body, hoisting himself back up as his foot scraped the ground.

"I don't think I..." Breakdown opened the door of the lab; the malevolent leader, Megatron's corpse laying on the work table helplessly. Breakdown ignored him and side-stepped through the tightly packed room, kicking a small door at the back open and staggering inside.

"Here we go Knockout..." He nudged the door closed again and wandered further into the wider room they shared behind the lab. Knockout had discovered it by himself after getting bored one day and wondering around the edge of the room trying to see if he could hear anyone's conversations on the outside. Instead, he found a loose panel which had been sloppily applied across a door about the size of the red racer and he'd yanked it off.

The room was larger than the two Starscream originally gave them put together! When they asked if they could have the hidden room instead, the grouchy seeker merely stated;

"You found it, do whatever you want."

So that was that! Breakdown and Knockout moved in, happy their new room was:

A) Closer to their 'work shop' as Knockout called it

and

B) Above a small escape hatch where Knockout frequently slipped out of in order to go street racing or whatever the like.

Breakdown layed his scratched up partner upon his berth, watching as Knockout squirmed and wriggled to get more comfy.

"This is gonna take some buffing, huh?" Breakdown joked, attempting to lighten the mood the two of them were filling the room with. Knockout groaned and rolled onto his side, facing away from the red and blue Con. Breakdown sighed. "Come on Knockout, I was just teasing you."

"Mmnn..." Knockout buried his face in the underside of his roughly scored arm, almost trying to hide from the other's gaze. Breakdown frowned sadly.

"Don't be mad... I'll stole you some energon this morning." Breakdown offered the container of energon goodies he knew Knockout loved (though tried not to eat to many so not to ruin his figure). The racer glanced over at the container, then his optics looked in another direction again. Breakdown sighed again, head drooping in slight disappointment.

Knockout didn't like that, he didn't like seeing the 'big guy' down. So he quickly reached back to snatched up a goody and popping in his mouth. Breakdown's face effectively lit up as he saw his partner chewing.

"I should go get the buffer, huh?" He said slowly. Knockout swiftly nodded once and continued chewing. Breakdown placed the container on the side of the berth before walking back to the door. He glanced back at Knockout's slick form on the berth. The racer paused for a moment then waved his hand backwards in search of the container. Eventually he grabbed it and swung it over his body, hugging it to his chest and began feasting on the goodies. "Like 'em?"

"Mm..."

"You're welcome." Breakdown chuckled before going off to find the buffer and welder.


End file.
